sirius_the_jaegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail
Mikhail 'é um personagem de Sirius o Jaeger ''. His complete name being Mikhail Jirov. Mikhail is the brother of Yuliy and the son of Sachi and Alexei. Profile Appearance Mikhail has long, messy, silver white hair with faded blue eyes and lots of scars on his body. His outfit consist of a long black coat paired up with black leather pants, black boots, finger-less gloves, and a red tattered button-down shirt. Personality Story Yuliy’s older brother. He was born in a rural village known as Dogville and lived peacefully with Yuliy and their mother. Their peaceful lives were suddenly broken by the vampires who attacked their village in search for the “Arc of Sirius”. He managed to escape from the burning village with Yuliy but got seriously injured while trying to save Yuliy from the pursuer. He was believed to have died there. He is a skilled two sword fencer but also capable with chasing his prey with guns. Even after he made the blood pact with Yevgraf, he still cares about Yuliy, his younger brother. Relationships Yuliy - Yuliy is the younger brother of Mikhail. In Mikhail's past, Mikhail loved and protected his brother, pushing him off the cliff to protect him against vampires. Since Mikhail made a blood pact, the relationship changed. In episode 11 we found that Mikhail even after becoming the vampire all those 10 years, he loved and was worried about his brother along with the Arc of Sirius, and becoming a vampire didn't matter to him as he was only thinking about his brother. Sachi - Sachi is the mother of Mikhail. In Mikhail's past, Mikhail has shown to have loved his mother and obeyed her. Alexei - Alexei is the father of Mikhai. He left Dogville when Mikhail was young to seal away the Arc of Sirius. Yevgraf - Yevgraf is the master of Mikhail. Even though Mikhail obeyed his master, it has been shown that Mikhail feels hatred towards his master. Powers and Abilities Vampire physiology - Since he became a royal vampire, Mikhail developed vampire physiologies, gaining high physical capacities and vampire abilities. Superhuman strength : Mikhail has shown that he has a superhuman strength, proving it by being able to jump high and throwing his brother on the ground with only a kick. Superhuman agility : Mikhail has shown that he has a superhuman agility, proving it by slashing one of Klarwein's robots arms without giving the robot a time to land a hit on him. Superhuman endurance : Mikhail has shown to have a superhuman endurance, by running on a train without showing any signs of exhaustion. Vampire transformation : Mikhail has the ability to change other people to vampires. Flying : Mikhail possesses the abilities of the Royals to fly, as shown with a dark red glow around his body when he lifts up and when he is dodging vampires in the sky. Equipment '''Dual daggers : Mikhail possesses daggers that he is extremely skilled in. Sniper Rifle : Mikhail is highly skilled with a sniper rifle as shown when he purposely means to only injure Yuliy rather than kill him as ordered. Etymology Gallery Main img.jpg Mx0OxtrWj5rXXLUcmJIIC5l4AJg.jpg KuroCi -TStJ-12-END-28-09-2018.jpg Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Deceased